Goodbye Dana
by rkohulkster
Summary: What happened between Logan and Dana before her departure to France? Will he be able to tell her how he feels before its too late? Look inside to find out! DL
1. The Hand of Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

**A/N: It's too bad they decided not to bring Dana back in the second season; although if Dana had stayed, there would be no Lola. I guess that explains why there are a lot of DL fics out there. In this chapter, we will have a look back at what exactly started this whole DL craze on and other sites. Those of you who already know this bear with me. I believe this chapter serves a good purpose. Okay, here goes……**

Goodbye Dana

Chapter 1: The Hand of Fate

Logan's P.O.V

Shortly before the summer of 2004, towards the end of 7th grade, we were told that Dean Rivers was going to make a major announcement that would change all of us forever.

We all gathered in the theater one Friday afternoon, anxiously awaiting the big news from the Dean. As Dean Rivers got up on stage, I could feel my heart constantly beating faster every second that clock ticked.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen," greeted Dean Rivers. "As you all know I am here to make a blockbuster announcement. In fact after hearing this announcement, I'm pretty sure none of you will ever be the same again…."

'Enough with babbling! Just spit it out already!' I thought to myself. I was getting really impatient.

"Now as you all know, Pacific Coast Academy has been a school exclusive to boys only for so many years. But I have just been informed by the board that that tradition is about to change. PCA will no longer be exclusive to boys only…. Starting next school year, it will be exclusive to boys AND GIRLS."

"Woohooo!!!"

'Applause'

We were all very excited about this change. It was a big one alright. We no longer had to develop crushes on aging teachers and/or librarians. No longer did we have to imagine what lay beneath those blouses and skirts. Goodbye amateur porn, hello reality! Now we could get girls of our own…. And I mean REAL girls! PCA, indeed, will never be the same again. Time to show them my awesomeness!

Start of school year 2004

Several months have passed since Dean Rivers made that blockbuster announcement. Though the school year had just begun, a lot of things had already happened. Chase developed a major crush on this girl named Zoey. It was "love at first sight" if you can even call it that. He crashed into the flagpole and got a cut on his arm, for crying out loud!

Things did not start out so smoothly for me either. You see, I challenged Zoey and the girls to a basketball game on the first day of school. She accepted the challenge but it's just too bad that she refused to make out with me. Well she's gonna want me someday; someday, surely. Anyway, at the end of the week was game day. Though we (the guys) ended up winning the game 28-27, things did not exactly work out in my favor. I've always had this belief that the jerks and the bastards are the ones who end up with the girls. You can't be too much of a babyface (or a nice guy) because girls just don't like that. So I 'accidentally' elbowed Zoey in the nose during our struggle for the ball. The fans didn't like that at all. To make matters worse, coach made Zoey the starting point guard for the boys' basketball team! How the hell did that happen?! I know damn well that I'm a much better player than she is! So much for trying to make a good first impression, but I'm not going to let that little incident discourage me from chasing girls.

There were these two other girls who caught my eye. Nicole was the first one. She was a cute brunette who talked a lot. I would love to make out with her. I just don't think it would be long before I start to get annoyed with her. She just talks too much! Then there was the other girl, Dana "Danger" Cruz. People called her "Danger" because that's exactly what she was: dangerous. She was one girl you definitely didn't want to mess with since she was strong enough to kick anybody's ass (including mine). But I just couldn't help but stare at her tan skin and beautiful brown curls. We were very much alike, Dana and I. We both loved the game of basketball and we always walked around with badass attitudes. I knew it was only a matter of time before we ended up getting 'up close and personal'.

Dance Time!

We all knew this year's school dance was going to be different from the ones we had in the past. To help us out a little, PCA decided to give us personality tests to hook each of us up with the right girl. This was supposed to save us from the anxiety of asking someone to dance. It didn't matter who I ended up with after all, I just have too many awesome qualities. So that would mean that I would be paired up with somebody as awesome as myself, right?

The day has finally arrived. The day we find out who we get to take to the upcoming dance. I went up to the board and tried to find my name. I know I got paired up with somebody awesome…… or not……

Dana walked up to the board and stood next to me. I was stunned to see that I actually got paired up with her.

"Dana?!" I said in shock.

"Logan?!" said Dana. I could clearly see the shock in her eyes.

As I walked back to my dorm I kept asking myself, "Why her? Why Dana?" I mean she isn't awesome, at least I don't think she is. Since I first ran into her during the guys versus girls game, I noticed that I always had these weird feelings whenever she's around. I can't possibly be attracted to Dana, can I?

On the Dance Floor

There was really nothing great about this years' dance. Of course, this time there were girls around which made it a little more fun. Too bad I was stuck with Dana.

She and I were trying to dance to the music but our bodies felt very stiff and heavy.

"Is that all you've got? Why don't you move a little?" I asked.

"Oh, move?! I got more moves than you pretty boy!" she replied.

"Oh yeah? Observe…." I said. And with that, I decided to get on the floor on show her some of my cool break dancing moves. Dana walked away but I could tell she was at least somewhat impressed.

A few minutes later, Dana and I got back together. This time we felt a little more loosened up. My hands were on her waist and her hands were on my waist.

"So having fun yet?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Umm… Let me think…. Nope." She said also with a smirk.

"Well, maybe you need a little make out with the champ to cheer you up?" I said, trying to push my luck.

"Oh so you wanna make out with me?" She asked with a naughty smile on her face.

"Just trying to do a girl a favor." I replied with confidence.

"Okay. Close your eyes….."

I did just that, feeling my heart pound faster due to my excitement. And when our lips were within inches of meeting each other, she decided to kill the moment by stepping hard on my foot.

"Oww! Oh she so wants me!" I said limping while trying to catch up with her.

Though I was unable to catch up to her (she was too fast, damn it!), I knew that she and I were paired up for a reason. I can't lie. I had a pretty good time at the dance with Dana despite my skepticism in the beginning. I thought she had a pretty good time as well. Perhaps it was the hand of fate that got us paired up that night. That could be a sign that she and I are meant to be together sometime in the future. She can run but she can't hide!

**A/N Wow! That was challenging especially having to remember the dialogue between Logan and Dana. I'm gonna need to take a short break. I expect this to be a five chapter story and this is chapter one. Well, I have no homework and it's a three day weekend. So I promise that this will be done by then. Hope this chapter was a good enough appetizer to get you guys to want to turn the page.**


	2. Little Incident at Gym Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

Goodbye Dana

Chapter 2: Little Incident at Gym Class

Logan's P.O.V

Let's face it: everybody hates gym class. I mean who wants to get changed into those stupid looking uniforms, run all those laps and get sore? Nobody does. At the beginning of the year, Zoey, Dana and myself were all part of the PCA basketball team. We had a pretty fun season and more importantly, it excused us from gym class. When basketball season ended, we were once again required to attend gym class and run all those laps. Fortunately, Zoey came up with the brilliant idea of starting a disc golf team which I eventually became a part of (since they desperately needed my help). We were successful (under some questionable circumstances) against our first opponents: kids from a detention center, making the PCA disc golf team official. We won that game by forfeit since the kids on the other team saw it as a golden opportunity for them to escape from the authorities. They tried to run but were unsuccessful (hahaha!). Now disc golf season was over and we were back in gym class again. Darn! Or so I thought.

For once I actually looked forward to gym class because this time we actually had a choice as to what activity we were going to do for the remainder of the school year. Oh did I mention that Dana (and everybody else) happened to be in the same class as me? The choices were: weight training, basketball, tag football and swimming. My eyes became wide the minute I saw the fourth and final option. That would be a good opportunity for me to beat the hot weather. But more importantly, I'll get a chance to feast my eyes on some hot girls on a daily basis. Does that include Dana?

"Alright everybody, this quarter I decided to give you guys a little break since this is the fourth and final quarter of the school year," said the coach. "This quarter I gave you guys a chance to do an activity you're actually gonna enjoy. Here's the list that shows what each of you guys decided on." With that, he posted the sheet of paper on the gym wall.

Obviously I wanted to do swimming but it's only a question of whether I get to do it or not. I let out a sigh before I walked up to the wall. To my surprise, I found out that Dana was going to be doing swimming with me.

"So Cruz, I guess you realized you actually want to see me with my shirt off." I said as I approached her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Logan. I didn't decide to do swimming because of you. I just thought it would be a good idea to take a dip especially in this hot weather." replied Dana.

"Yeah…. Right… That may be true but you do know what you have to wear, right?" I asked. I figured it would fun to mess with her before we start swimming together.

"What?" she asked, trying to act ignorant.

"You know, a swimsuit." After I said that, Dana looked down at her feet and her cheeks started to turn red.

"Well, yeah that is part of it but I'm not going to let that stop me from swimming." said Dana

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I started to head over to the locker room to change.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Logan's Dorm Room

I have been feeling very tired for the past several days so I decided to take a quick nap… By the time I woke up it was already past seven. Chase and Michael had just gotten back.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" asked Michael.

"Yeah what have you been up to?" asked Chase.

"Well, guess who I get to swim with on a daily basis?"

"Who?" they both asked.

"Dana."

"Man, why do you keep talking about Dana? You haven't stopped talking about her since we went on vacation after the beach party." said Michael.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you actually like her." continued Chase.

"No. You asked me a question and I gave you an answer." I replied.

"Whatever." said Chase.

I continued to lie on my bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about Dana. Actually, Chase and Michael did bring up a good point. Do I actually like Dana Cruz? For some reason I always seem to get this weird feeling whenever I'm around her. I could feel my heartbeat get faster by the minute at the thought of seeing her in a swimsuit. I can't wait 'til tomorrow.

3rd person P.O.V

Room 101

"Darn! This one makes me look fat." said Dana as she looked at herself in the mirror while wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit.

Zoey and Nicole entered the room and saw several different swimsuits on Dana's bed.

"Hey Dana, whatcha up to?" asked Zoey.

"Nothing. Just trying on some swimsuits." said Dana.

"Why are you so concerned about the way you look all of a sudden? What's the cause for concern?" asked Nicole.

"Well, its for gym class." replied Dana. Her cheeks started to turn red again.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Zoey with a smile.

"Oh I get it. You're trying to look good for some cute guy. I love cute guys, don't you love cute guys?" said Nicole with so much energy in her body language and voice.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"There is no lucky guy!" said Dana, clearly getting very defensive.

"Hmm… Who could that possibly be? Wait a minute, we all have gym class together. Chase, Nicole and myself are all doing basketball for the quarter while Michael's doing weight training since he said he needed it." said Zoey. "From what I hear, you and Logan are gonna be doing swimming together, am I right?"

"Ooh! Logan and Dana sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…." teased Nicole.

It didn't take long before Dana started to run after Nicole, obviously annoyed. Nicole ran out of the room and Dana followed her.

"Dana! Nicole! Not this again!" yelled Zoey as she tried to catch up with her roommates. She was the peacemaker at the beginning of the year. Just when she thought her job was done, sadly enough it wasn't.

Dana was so embarrassed and defensive about her feelings that she left the room wearing nothing but her blue bathing suit.

Nicole ran out of the residence hall and Dana still continued to follow her until she noticed all the guys staring at her.

'(sexy whistles)'

"Nicole, I am so gonna get you for this." Dana said to herself as she tried to cover up. With that, she ran back up to her room. Nicole obviously got the last laugh in this one.

Logan's P.O.V

The first of several days of swimming

I've been looking forward to this day for quite a while (well, since yesterday/last night). The sky had very beautiful shades of blue. The birds have been chirping since this morning and the air feels fresh. And most importantly, it's pretty hot! Today's the perfect day for swimming!

I had just finished changing in the locker room as I headed for the pool. It wasn't long before I noticed Dana leaning against the wall obviously waiting for me. She had a towel wrapped around her legs. Too bad she wasn't brave enough to wear a bikini (at least not yet). Oh well, I guess this'll have to do.

"Well, look who decided to chicken out?" I asked as I approached her.

"Excuse me?" she replied with a look of annoyance growing on her face.

"You know what I mean. I expected more from you, Cruz."

"What are you talking about?" she asked obviously looking a little puzzled.

"Don't play dumb. Obviously you're not brave enough to come to class in a bikini."

"Whatever."

And with that, I decided to take a chance. When she wasn't looking I pulled the towel off of her, exposing her smooth tan legs. I gotta admit she looked hot even though she was only wearing a black one-piece suit.

"Damn! You're hot!"

SMACK! She responded with a slap in my face. Geez, can't she be a better sport about this?

"Don't you ever do that again, you pervert!" she yelled.

Even though she decided to walk away from me and ignored me during the whole period. I could tell she wasn't THAT upset about what I did.

Whistle

"Alright, everybody out!" announced the coach.

Dana and I exited the pool from opposite sides since the locker rooms were opposite from each other. As I got out of the pool, I stole one last glace at the beautiful girl on the other side. She looked at me with an expressionless face before she walked away.

Two days later

We got one day off from gym class, thank goodness! Dana has not spoken to me since I yanked the towel off her legs. Sure, we still sat in the same table with the rest of the gang but she just refused to even look at me. No worries, it won't be long before she changes her mind.

When I got out of the locker room, I found Dana already at poolside. But something was different. This time she was wearing a PCA gym shirt and black sweat pants. What in the world?

"Oh come on, don't tell me you chickened out from swimming today?" I said, clearly frustrated.

"Who says, I chickened out?" she replied with a smile.

"People who come to swimming in their gym clothes usually sit out for that day."

"Yeah? Well not me." she said.

"Wait don't tell me……." Before I could finish my sentence the coach arrived.

"Alright, everybody get in the pool."

Whistle

I jumped in right away. After I got in, I noticed Dana was still standing there. What was she waiting for?

"Dana? What are you doing? I thought you said you were swimming today."

"I am."

She started to remove her sweat pants, exposing her legs. After a minute's hesitation, she removed her top. I couldn't believe it! Dana actually decided to wear a bikini to gym class, a white one at that! Well, I guess Zoey and Nicole were successful in helping her gather the courage to wear something that revealing.

"Whoa….." I said after exhaling loudly. Dana caught me off guard this time. Not only did she take my breath away, she also left me speechless.

"What do you think you're staring at?" she asked somewhat seductively.

"Nothing. Nothing." I said obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah, right." She said, clearly not convinced with my answer. "Oh just so you know, I didn't wear this for you. I decided to wear it because I thought it was more comfortable than a one-piece".

After she finished her sentence, she jumped in right next to me.

This was a very awkward moment for me and I don't know why. For some reason, I just couldn't control myself. I really wanted to get my hands on her. With that desire in my mind, I decided to do something I might later regret. I figured that since she was right next to me holding on to the gutter, it would be a good time for me to make a move.

Whistle

That was the signal for us to start swimming. At the same the second kicked she off the wall, I pulled one of the strings of her top. Her top started falling deeper and deeper into the pool. Dana's breasts were exposed for a split second before she used both her hands to cover them. This hindered her ability to swim so I decided to grab a hold of her. Come on, I didn't want her to drown. And besides it was my bad.

"What did you that for?!" she asked looking very furious at me.

"I…I…."

Whistle

"Reese, out of the pool now! You've just earned yourself three hours of detention." said the coach.

"Yes sir." I said as I exited the pool.

"Miss Cruz, you can go back to the locker room and get changed."

Dana managed to get out of the pool on her own. She used the metal bars to pull herself up with one hand still covering her breasts. I would've helped her but I guess now is not the best time for that.

Darn! Why can't I practice a little more self control?

**-Review Please.-**


	3. One More Chance

**A/N: Pace yourselves. This chapter is gonna be the longest one. But it's gonna be fun, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

Goodbye Dana

Chapter 3: One More Chance, One Last Chance

3rd person P.O.V

Room 101

"I can't believe Logan! I knew he was jerk and all but I didn't think he was capable of doing something like that!" yelled Dana. "Grrr… I hate him! I swear to god, I hate him!" She crushed the can of soda she was holding. When she was done with it, it was nothing more than a flat aluminum circle.

"Calm down Dana. Don't be so hard on him." pleaded Zoey. She was doing her best to calm down her furious roommate.

"Yeah. That's probably his way of letting you know how he feels about you." said Nicole.

"Letting me know how he feels about me?!" Nicole's statement only angered Dana even more. "Nicole, he humiliated me!"

"Ummm…" Zoey and Nicole were both at a loss for words.

"If he really likes me, he should at least be capable of showing me some respect!" said Dana, raising her voice after every word.

"Yeah, but…."

Knock. Knock.

Zoey and Nicole both breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the knock on the door. Neither of them had ever seen Dana this angry before. Who knows? Maybe she could've killed somebody.

Zoey opened the door to find a boy of average height wearing a dark colored collar shirt and a cap. She figured it was probably the 'mail man'.

"Hi."

"Hi, I have a letter for Dana Cruz." he said.

"I'm right here." said Dana as she approached the 'mail man'. She appeared to have calmed down a bit.

"Here you go." he said, handing her a short size brown envelope. It clearly had some documents and papers in it.

"Thanks." said Dana as she tried to smile before shutting the door.

"What's in the envelope?" asked Zoey.

Dana ignored Zoey and continued to open the envelope. It contained brochures, lots of them. There was also a letter, which Dana read.

"Really?" said Dana with raised eyebrows.

"What, what's up?" asked Nicole.

"You see PCA is going to have an Education Abroad Program next year and I decided it would be a good opportunity for me… to you know…. Study in France and get exposed to a new culture." said Dana. She clearly had a difficult time finding the right words.

"So you're leaving PCA?" asked Zoey and Nicole.

"Well, I hate to say it but yes. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you guys sooner but it was just too hard." Dana replied.

"Does Logan know about this yet?" asked Nicole.

"Obviously not. And I don't plan on letting him know. Besides its not like he's gonna miss me or anything."

"I'd think twice about that if I were you." suggested Zoey.

"Yeah, he is so gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss you. We're all gonna miss you." Nicole rambled on like her usual self.

Logan's P.O.V

The guys' dorm

I still couldn't believe I was foolish enough to do something like that. Perhaps it would be best for me to try to apologize to Dana. After a little hesitation, I got out my cell and dialed her number.

Ring, ring, ring…….

"Hello…."

"Dana, listen. I just wanted to….."

"I'm not able to take your call right now. Why? 'Cause I'm busy, that's why! And if you got a problem with that… Well, then leave me a message. (BEEP!)"

Darn it! Why won't she pick up her phone? Maybe I've really messed it up this time. It's almost the end of the school year. This wasn't exactly the best way to end it.

"So, did she pick up?" Chase asked me.

"Nope."

"Don't worry man, she'll forgive you. It's not the end of the world." said Michael. I could tell he was doing his best to keep me from getting discouraged (and depressed?).

"Yeah, whatever." I said, as I walked over to my bed to pick up my basketball. I figured that would probably be the best place for me to think about things.

"Where are you going?" asked Chase.

"To the basketball courts. Now bye."

And with that I headed out to the basketball courts despite it being late at night. There has never been a moment in my life when I needed time alone like I do now. Time to knock 'em down.

3rd person P.O.V

Room 101

"Why didn't you pick up the phone?" Zoey asked Dana.

"Because I don't want to." replied Dana.

"Dana stop being so stubborn. You don't have that much time left here at PCA. You should definitely give Logan another chance, one last chance." said Zoey.

"Really? Why should I?" asked Dana as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Because….." Nicole started but was unable to think of anything to say. "Wait, Zoe, why should she?"

Zoey sat on her bed and began to speak.

"Well, you remember the school dance earlier this year, don't you?" Zoey asked, trying to refresh Dana's memory.

"Yeah, so?" Dana replied. She knew where this was going.

"Did you and Logan kill each other?"

"Nope. But I would've 'killed' him if I had the chance." said Dana. Although deep down inside, she knew she did have feelings for him.

"Right.." said Nicole.

Dana got up and picked up her basketball. She knew she also needed time to think about this.

"I'm gonna go shoot some hoops."

"Alright, have fun. Think about what we just told you." said Zoey.

Dana smiled before she shut the door behind her.

Logan's P.O.V

At the basketball courts

I've been wandering around all over campus before I decided to head over to the basketball courts. Man, I don't think I've ever been this restless in my entire life.

When got to the basketball courts, I heard sounds of the ball being dribbled, sounds of the shots being taken and the sound of the ball violently hitting brick. Looks like I wasn't the only one who decided to come down to the courts tonight. As I headed down to the courts, I saw a familiar figure with some impressive skills from a distance. It was the last person I wanted to see: Danger Cruz, herself.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I nervously approached her.

"Oh, hey Logan." she greeted.

"Listen, about today….." I started to speak but Dana cut me off.

"I know, you're sorry. Don't even worry about. You were just being a guy." she said as a smile was beginning to form on her face.

"So does this mean we're good? You and I?" I asked eager to know her answer.

"Maybe." she said playfully.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" I hate it when she does this.

"Okay, tell you what, you and I are good IF you can beat me in a game of basketball: first to eleven win by 2" she responded, full of confidence in her voice.

"Alright, let's kiss on it." I teased.

"In your dreams, pretty boy! Alright, check."

One-on-One with the Dangerous one (The mini play by play)

**A/N: I know not everyone likes basketball as much as I do. For those of you who aren't really that interested in the play-by-play, feel free to skip this part. Just one question: who do you think is gonna win?**

She checked the ball and was kind enough to give me the first possession of the ball game. I tried to show off some fancy dribbling moves I've been working on. But it didn't take long for her to steal the ball from me. This is going to be a lot more competitive than I thought. I wanted to win. I NEEDED to WIN. It felt as though my life depended on the result of this one basketball game.

Dana fakes a jab step and pulls up for a jump shot. Swish! In my face. 1-0

"Come on, is that all you got?" she asked.

She checked the ball to me and without hesitation, I pulled up for the three point shot… got the lucky bounce. 2-1

The game turned into a showcase of basketball skills featuring me and her. We both used our best moves against each other. From layups to fadeaway jumpshots to baby hooks to power shots, we used whatever moves we had in our arsenals. Of course, who could forget the fancy footwork?

The score was tied 10-10. I figured a high percentage shot was exactly what I needed in a tight game like this. So I began to back her down, feeling more pressure with every bounce of the basketball. Then out of nowhere, I executed a spin dribble towards the baseline and finished with a power shot over her. The score was now 11-10, my lead.

"So Cruz, are you ready to give up now?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Give me the ball!" she yelled.

I handed her the ball. She made a very good attempt at making a drive to the basket for her signature layup. Fortunately, I had the move well scouted, giving me enough time to elevate for the block.

(Block!)

As soon as I gained possession of the ball, I made a quick strong drive to the basket. I knew what was at stake. Nothing could stop me, or so I thought. Dana quickly recovered after getting her shot blocked by me. To make matters worse, she was able to establish good defensive position between me and the basket.

I drove the ball down the lane despite Dana's presence. I stopped, turned around and faked left. That gave me the opening I needed to put up the baby hook that won the game, 12-10.

After the game

"Good game, Cruz." I said while gasping for air.

"Yeah, good game." she (also) gasped.

We walked over to the water fountain to satisfy our bodies' craving for water. After we drank as much water as we could take, we sat beside each other on the benches.

"Dana… Umm…. Did you wanna see a movie on campus with me this Friday?" I asked nervously.

"Umm… Let me think……"

(Please say yes. PLEASE SAY YES.)

"Okay. I'll give you one more chance." she told me.

"What movie did you wanna see?" I asked. But then I realized I was getting too much out of character. "Actually, I should be asking myself that question."

"Haha. Very funny. So what movie do you wanna see, Logan?" she asked, clearly playing along.

"Well, how about 13 going on 30?" I suggested.

"Sounds great. But you do realize that that's a chick-flick." she reminded me.

"Yes and that's what we're seeing. Eight o' clock, Friday night. "

"See you then." she said as she walked into the darkness.

As she left, I felt a sudden surge of happiness and big time relief. I just can't wait 'til Friday night!

At the movies

"Wow, I must say you're looking really hot tonight." I complimented.

"Oh please, can't you think of something better to say?" said Dana. She was clearly teasing me.

I paid for the tickets and walked up to Dana to give her a ticket. I tried to make a daring move by holding her hand. After all, what have I got to lose?

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Holding your hand." I replied casually.

"Nice try but remember you and I aren't dating."

"Right…."

We really enjoyed the movie 13 going on 30. I don't usually watch chick flicks but I have to admit that I actually enjoyed this one. As we exited the movie theater, I decided now would be the perfect time to give Dana something 'special', something she will never ever forget.

"So how'd you like it?" I asked her.

"It was alright, I guess."

Now was the perfect time to grab her hand.

"Hey come with me. I got something I wanna show you." I said as I led her to the PCA forest.

"What is it?" she asked with a curious look.

"You'll see…."

Somewhere in the Forest

"Okay, close your eyes." I said to her.

She obeyed. While she had her eyes closed, I took out the golden necklace I had gotten her and placed it around her neck.

She opened her eyes and it only took a second for her entire face to lighten up at the sight of the necklace. I've never seen Dana smile like that before.

"Wow. It's really beautiful! Thank you!" she said as she happily looked at me. "You know, you didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to." I said. "So, are you in the mood to make out right now?"

"Umm…. No!" she replied with a smirk.

Despite her saying 'no', I grabbed her arms and made an attempt to kiss her. To my surprise, she closed her eyes and moved her lips towards mine. We were within inches of finally kissing (and later making out)……..

Suddenly, raindrops start to pour continuously from the sky above. Darn it! Why does this always have to happen to me? I was so close!

Dana and I ran around the forest trying to find some shelter from the rain. We were fortunate enough to find an abandoned shed right next to a tree.

We sat on the mini-patio at the front of the shed and held hands (Isn't that surprising?).

"Logan, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know how else to say this but I'm gonna be leaving PCA…… to go to France." said Dana as she buried her head between her hands.

"What?!"

**A/N: That was fun. Please review.**


	4. Night at the Beach

**A/N: Wow! So far I've gotten 1 alert and one review! I would like to thank **

**1Xbabiegal for giving me my first review. Thanks a lot girl (dude???)! Oh, by the way, remember how I said the last chapter was the longest one? Well, I lied.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

Goodbye Dana

Chapter 4: Night at the Beach

Flashback

"Logan, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know how else to say this but I'm gonna be leaving PCA…… to go to France." said Dana as she buried her head between her hands.

"What?!"

(End Flashback)

3rd person P.O.V

Room 101 (A few days before the end of 8th grade)

It was only a matter of days before the end of school year 2004-2005, which was 8th grade for the gang. They just couldn't wait to officially become high-schoolers. High school was only a few months away. But a certain friend will be missing: Dana Cruz and she will definitely be missed. Everyone wondered what things would be like without her.

There were 2 days left in the school year. All the students at PCA had to start packing their things as school rules required that the dorms be (temporarily) vacated for the summer.

"Whew! That's the last of my stuff." said Zoey as placed her last piece of clothing in her suitcase.

"Yeah, I'm done too. Are you done, Dana? Cause I'm done and I love it when I get things done." said Nicole.

"No. Not yet. I haven't even started." replied Dana. She definitely had her work cut out for her.

"Don't worry. We'll be glad to help." said Zoey. She and Nicole stood up and began helping Dana with the all too complicated task of packing.

(3 hours later)

"Whew! I didn't know you had this much stuff. I mean, how could somebody like YOU have this many clothes and stuff?!" Nicole complained as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah, since when did you get this many clothes?" asked Zoey. "Did you go on some kind of a shopping spree?"

"Well, yeah….. Sort of." replied Dana.

"Ooh. Ooh. I think someone's trying to look nice for a special someone." teased Nicole.

Dana blushed after Nicole's remark. She tried her best to cover her now extremely-red cheeks.

"For who? Logan?!" asked Dana. She was clearly getting very defensive.

"Yes. Come on. Just admit it already! You like Logan!" said Zoey.

"No, I don't."

"Oh really? Then why did you agree to go on a date with him?" asked Zoey.

"It wasn't a date. I just didn't want to spend the rest of the year being on bad terms. That's all."

"Yeah, right. Haven't you realized that you guys have been hanging out a lot more often now than ever before?" asked Zoey. "I have to admit you guys seem to be getting along really well."

"And he gave you that really cute necklace." added Nicole.

"Would you guys stop it already? I'm not in love with him, okay?" exclaimed Dana.

"Okay. Okay. You're not in love with him." said Nicole, sarcastically.

(Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!)

Dana opened her cellphone to look at the new text message she just received. Not surprisingly, it was from Logan.

_Hey, school's almost over so we should hang out. Meet me the beach 4._

"Who's it from?" asked Nicole as she stood up and approached Dana. She looked over Dana's shoulder hoping to get a peek at the new text message.

"Logan."

"What did he say?" asked Zoey.

Dana raised her eyebrows. "He wants me to meet him at the beach at 4."

"Well, are you gonna go?"

"Yeah, I think I am. After all, this is probably the last time I'm gonna be seeing him." said Dana.

"Umm… You might wanna wear a nice bathing suit tonight." Nicole suggested.

"Why?' asked Dana, despite knowing the answer to her own question.

"Dana, think about it: you and Logan alone by the beach…." said Nicole.

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen tonight. It's just gonna be a casual picnic." said Dana.

"Yeah… 'A casual picnic'…"

The Guys Room

"Logan, that text message you just sent, who was it for?" asked Chase while placing his clothes in his suitcase.

"Dana." replied Logan. "I'm gonna be meeting her at the beach tonight."

Logan had just finished packing his things in preparation for the upcoming summer vacation. But he decided to do some additional packing. He placed all the things he needed for his 'picnic' with Dana in a separate backpack. It included a large beach towel, two regular towels, a blanket, a lighter, two Philly cheesesteak sandwiches, several cans of beer (and a condom). He quickly placed the condom in his pocket so his roommates won't notice. Logan had the night all planned out. He wanted tonight to be a night he and Dana will never forget.

"Oh and what exactly are you gonna be doing with her?" asked Michael. "Or should I say, to her?"

"Nothing. It's just a casual picnic" said Logan.

"Dude, if it's just a casual picnic, why did you just slip a condom in your pocket?" asked Chase while pointing at Logan's pocket.

"What condom? I didn't slip a condom in my pocket. You must be seeing things." said Logan.

"I don't think he's seeing things." said Michael.

"Whatever. I gotta go meet Dana. See you guys tonight." With that Logan shut the door behind him.

At the Beach

Logan sat down on the sand watching the waves, the birds flying by and the sunset. The PCA sunset was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. He always loved the beach, who doesn't? That's one of the many reasons he's loved PCA since day one. Now, he's in love with someone he never thought he could love. It's too bad she wasn't going to be around for long.

A lot of thoughts were going through Dana's mind as she made her way to the beach. She was having difficulty trying to figure out how she really felt about Logan. There has always been something there. Zoey and Nicole have a point. Those times she and Logan have been hanging out, they never 'killed each other' and she actually enjoyed his company. In fact, she seems to have become fond of him. After a few minutes of walking she found Logan sitting by the waves.

"Logan!" greeted Dana.

"Wow, you actually managed to make it here on time." teased Logan.

"Yeah, whatever." replied Dana with a smile.

"Since you're here, are you ready to go into the water?" asked Logan.

"Sorry. I can't. Umm.. I don't have my bathing suit." said Dana. At the back of her mind, she knew that that would not be a good enough excuse to stop Logan from trying to convince her to go into the water; even if it meant her stripping down to her bra and panties. Too bad she didn't come prepared. Nicole was right, after all.

"So? I don't have one either." Logan began to undress in front of Dana. First, he removed his sleeveless shirt, exposing his well-toned upper body. Dana couldn't help but stare at him. Then he unbuttoned his cargo shorts and pulled them down to reveal his red boxers. Dana looked away. This was a very awkward moment for her.

"What are you staring at?" asked Logan. Dana blushed a little upon hearing that question. "Why haven't you gotten undressed, yet?"

"I already told you! I don't have my bathing suit!" yelled Dana. "You can go ahead."

"Look, it's not that complicated." replied Logan. "All you have to do is take off your shirt and your shorts. You'll be in your bra and panties, problem solved."

"I'm not gonna strip down to almost nothing just for you!" said Dana. She was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Well then, maybe you could use a little help." said Logan with a naughty smile. He approached Dana and was now within a few inches from her.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Dana as she crossed her arms over her chest area.

Logan started playing with her hair (which was in a pony tail) and began to feel her up. While he was at it, he whispered in her ear. "Come on Cruz. I know you wouldn't even think about resisting." Dana just looked away.

Logan uncrossed her arms and began letting his hands roam freely from her shoulders down to her arms and eventually her chest area. His hands moved down lower and grabbed hold of her gray t-shirt. He slowly started to remove her shirt and to his surprise Dana did not resist. She actually helped him out by raising her arms as he removed her shirt to reveal a black bra. Logan moved behind Dana and massaged her back for a few minutes. She just closed her eyes and didn't make a sound. Then he grabbed the garter of her shorts and slowly pulled them down. He found that she had matching panties on.

Logan walked away but then decided to turn around when he realized Dana was not moving. He was surprised to see her frozen in place. Dana placed one hand over her bra and the other over her panties in an attempt to cover up her now exposed body. It looked as though she was stripped of something other than her clothing: her pride. Logan has never seen Dana look so vulnerable. But Logan, being the guy that he is didn't feel too bad about helping his good friend get undressed. After all, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before she got over it. Besides, there was also the possibility that she was just pretending to feel embarrassed so that she could get more of his attention.

"Dana, what are you still doing over there?" asked Logan. "Aren't you going into the water?"

Dana began to speak after a few minutes of silence. "You did not just do that! You pervert!"

"What are you so embarrassed about? Dana, we've been swimming together for an entire quarter." Logan tried to remind her.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"I've already seen you in a bikini…. several times." said Logan. "You were okay with that. So I don't see what your problem is."

"Logan, let me remind you that there is a difference between a bikini and a girl's underwear." said Dana.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" asked Logan. "As far as I'm concerned, they reveal the same amount of skin."

"That may be true. But it's just that a bikini is something that is meant to be seen by people while underwear isn't." replied Dana. Logan gave her a ridiculous (disappointed) look. "Would you mind turning around, so I can get dressed?

"Fine, suit yourself." said Logan as he walked back to his spot and sat down. He felt very disappointed about Dana being so stubborn and sensitive. He was hoping she would be a better sport about this since they have gotten a lot closer the past several months.

Logan opened his backpack and pulled out a bottle of tanning oil. He wanted so bad to rub that stuff all over Dana's body (if she'd let him) but it was of no use. It didn't look like he was gonna get a chance to do that.

After several minutes of covering up, Dana realized that she was making a major mistake by not spending time with Logan. She only had one day left and she didn't want either of them to look back at this moment and say it was disappointing. So she removed her shoes and walked towards Logan who was spraying tanning oil all over his body. He began spreading the oil with his hands. Dana sat down beside him.

Logan and Dana stared at each other for a few seconds until Logan decided to break the silence.

"You know, we are very lucky to still have the sun out." he said. He reached out to Dana and offered her some tanning oil. "Tanning oil?"

"Sure." she replied. Before she could spray herself, she heard Logan call her name.

"Hey Dana, before you do that, would you mind getting my back?" asked Logan.

Dana's heartbeat began to speed up. Though she refused to admit it, even to herself, she had actually been dreaming about this moment. She always wanted to get her hands on Logan's well-toned body. Now was her chance to do just that.

"Turn around." she demanded, sounding more confident than she did earlier. She placed both her hands on his back and began to spread oil around that area. There was something about the oil that loosened her up. Somehow the oil's stickiness and the shiny appearance of the skin after it has been applied turned her on. Dana was gently spreading the oil all over Logan's back and she loved every minute of it.

"Thanks." he said.

Dana began spraying the oil all over her body, from her chest area to her legs and everywhere in between. Logan struggled to stop himself from drooling. He was hoping she would also ask him to 'get her back'. She decided to lie down on the beach towel in an attempt to get a perfect tan and Logan's undivided attention.

A few minutes had gone by since Dana began her tanning session and Logan was getting impatient. So he decided to offer to 'get her back', after all what has he got to lose?

"Dana, did you need me to get your back?" asked Logan. "Well… I mean it's difficult to reach and you wouldn't want to risk getting sunburn would you?"

"Umm… Okay. Sure. I was just about to turn over anyway." replied Dana. "I was just waiting for the oil to dry up a little."

Dana did just that. She turned over and was now lying on her belly. Logan started spraying as much oil on her back as he could. Then came the best part: rubbing it all over. Logan purposely took his time spreading the oil, he wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as he could. While he was at it, he ran into Dana's bra strap and decided to undo it. Dana tried to turn to look at him but she couldn't.

"Tan lines. I think you'd look better without them." Logan said to her.

Dana nodded. Logan took that as a go signal for him to bring down her shoulder straps ever so slightly. Despite all of his daring advances, Dana still appeared to be very relaxed. After he had finished having his fun, Logan was convinced that now was the perfect time to go into the water.

"I'll race you to the water. Loser makes out with the winner."

Dana fastened her bra strap and stood up. "You're on!" she said. They both started running as fast as they could. It turned out that it was a tie. They got to the water at the exact same time. But they didn't care about the result. All they cared about was being with each other and enjoying the other's company.

Logan and Dana were having so much fun together. They were splashing each other with water. Logan lifted Dana high above the ground while in the water as part of their 'wrestling match'. She felt like she was floating in air, living life in paradise.

Dana was running by the shore trying to get away from Logan as part of their little game of tag. Logan managed to catch up to her and tackled her to the ground. Now they were in a very awkward but intimate position: Logan lying on top of Dana. They gazed longingly into each others' eyes. Logan eventually placed his lips against Dana's while the waves continued to hit the shore and them. They were making out for about a minute before Dana came to her senses. She gently pushed Logan away and sat up.

"Dana, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." said Dana while gasping for air. Her assumption was right. Logan IS a great kisser and that's exactly what she feared the most. She knew that if she was to continue making out with him, one thing will lead to another and her virginity will be gone before she even realizes it.

"It's cool." said Logan. "Hey, it's getting dark, so I think maybe we should go into that cave over there."

"Alright." They both gathered the discarded pieces of clothing which were now covered in sand and made their way inside the cave.

Inside the Cave

It appeared as though everything was going as planned. Just the other day, Logan spent some time gathering the firewood in preparation for this special night. Now they wouldn't have to worry about keeping warm in the evening or being in the dark. Logan took the lighter out of his backpack and lit the pile of firewood.

"Hey, I just realized it's just about time for dinner. You hungry?" he asked Dana.

"Yeah. I'm starving. What you got?"

Logan opened his backpack and took out two sandwich bags. "Well, I have two Philly Cheesesteak sandwiches, one for you and one for me."

"Awesome!" said Dana. She was so hungry she could eat a horse or even a cow.

"But that's not all. I got us some booze too." Logan told her with a smile. He pulled a couple of beer cans out of his backpack and tossed one to Dana.

They began to eat their sandwiches. Let's face it: a Philly Cheesesteak sandwich is nothing special. But this time it was the most delicious meal either of them had ever consumed. The taste of the beers seemed to add even more flavor to the already delicious sandwiches. Logan only had one beer since he wanted to make sure that he was sober enough to enjoy what was to come. Dana, on the other hand, had already consumed three cans (that should be enough to get an eighth grader to feel a little tipsy).

"You're gonna be leaving tomorrow, huh?" Logan asked Dana.

"Yeah… Unfortunately." replied Dana. She looked sad at the thought of having to leave PCA and all her friends. They were the only REAL friends she ever had. But getting a chance to study in France was a once in a lifetime opportunity that she just couldn't pass up. "I'm gonna be living in France starting this summer. My parents thought it would be good idea since that would give me plenty of time to adjust to a new country and eventually a new school." she continued.

Dana got up and looked outside the cave. She looked up at the sky and stared at the moon, a full moon. It was the most beautiful full moon she had ever seen. "It's a full moon." she said to Logan.

While Dana had her back turned, Logan saw this as an opportunity for him to set down the beach towel, prepare the blanket and of course pull out the condom from his pants. He did just that. After he had finished his preparations, he walked up to Dana who was still staring at the moon with the condom hidden underneath his fist.

"Yup, you're right. It's a full moon." he commented. Dana undid her hair tie in order to let her hair down for no apparent reason.

"This could be the last one we get to see together." she said.

After she told Logan about her decision to study in France, they started hanging out more often. On basketball nights, they would sit beside each other and stare at the full moon after their competitive scrimmages. They did the same thing several times after every 'dinner date'.

Dana walked back inside the cave. Logan followed her closely from behind with the intention of 'influencing' her to walk towards a corner where she had nowhere to run. This was not a difficult task since she was not completely sober. It didn't take long before Logan had Dana cornered against the wall.

"So, have you changed your mind?" he asked.

"About what?"

He opened up his fist to reveal the condom. "Are you in the mood to make out (love) right now?"

"No, Logan. This isn't right. I don't think we should." said Dana. She was feeling really nervous. She really did not want to lose her virginity at the age of fourteen. There was the option of finding an escape route to get away from Logan. But something inside her made her want to stay.

"Did you wanna help me slip this on?" he asked, referring to the condom. Dana nodded 'no'. "I guess not. Maybe this'll change your mind."

Logan pulled down his boxers to reveal his extremely erect penis. Dana's eyes widened upon seeing Logan's manhood. Her mouth was wide open. The sight of "pretty boy" in the nude really turned her on. Logan slipped on the condom (**A/N: Definitely the smart thing to do in this situation.) **and closed the gap between him and his 'good friend'.

He began running his hands through her long, dark hair and brushed away the hair that covered her beautiful face. Then he started planting soft, wet kisses on her right cheek and moved down to her neck. Logan pressed his lips against Dana's and poked the opening of her mouth with his tongue to see if she'll let him in. Not surprisingly, she did and their tongues wrestled for a really long time. While this was happening, Logan's hands moved down on Dana's back until both of them settled on her ass.

Dana pulled away from the kiss. "Hey! Watch the hands!" she said with a seductive smile. Logan smiled back and they continued their make out session. After a while Dana wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and lifted one of her legs. In response, Logan picked up both of Dana's legs and slowly walked over to the beach towel without breaking the kiss.

Logan stood in front of the beach towel and slowly went down with Dana. He started kissing her neck. She giggled softly when he hit a certain spot. Logan saw that spot as a bulls-eye and bit down hard on it. That would leave a mark! He moved down and began kissing her in the breast area. While Logan was at it, his hands moved freely around the perimeter of Dana's bra. His soft touch gave her goosebumps all over her body. Logan turned her over with one hand and unclasped her bra with the other. He moved down and started sucking on her extremely aroused nipples. Dana gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure that spread throughout her body. Logan bit down softly on her right breast which caused her to moan. He decided to take another bite. This time it was hard enough to cause anyone some pain.

"Oww!' yelled Dana. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"None of your business!" yelled Logan in response.

He continued pressing downward with his kisses until his face reached her panties. Logan bit down on her panties and began to pull them down with his teeth. He used his hands the rest of the way. Dana spread her legs, bent her knees and placed both her hands over her breasts (what for?). Logan held her waist and pressed the tip of manhood at entrance of her vagina.

"Dana, are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked her.

Dana showed him a big smile. "Well, what do you think…..lover boy?" she said seductively.

"Umm…..Yes.(Duh!)" Logan responded. Dana nodded and closed her eyes. He grabbed both of Dana's hands and pinned her down. Logan thrust himself into her. She let out a small yell of pleasure (and pain). He continued to push his way inside of her. She screamed after every thrust and it just got louder and louder. After the first few thrusts, he could tell from the screams and the tightly shut eyes that she was going through a lot of excruciating pain. So he decided to let go of her hands to ease the pain a little bit. Once her hands were free, Dana wrapped herself tightly around Logan, hanging on to him as if he was all she had. The painful thrusts continued. They caused Dana to dig her nails into Logan's back. After a while, she found the found the thrusts a little more pleasurable. She moaned after every one and it just made Logan harder. So he started moving in and out of her until a nice steady rhythm developed.

Dana moved him under her and started to move up and down on him, moaning random words. Logan started caressing her breasts and she threw her head back in pleasure. Dana began kissing him on the lips and made her way down to his nipples. She bit down hard on his right one.

"Oww! What was that for?" he asked, looking really annoyed.

"Payback…." she responded with a naughty smile and wet her lips with her tongue.

Logan got really annoyed and moved her back down under him. This time Dana held him closer and wrapped her ankles around his back, pulling him deeper into her. He started thrusting into her again but this time the thrusts were harder and more violent making her scream his name.

"Logan…. Faster, no!…...Harder!!!" Logan continued what he was doing. After going at it for a while, both Logan and Dana gave in to their hormones. Dana reached her climax and Logan came into her a couple times before pulling out.

"Dana, are you alright?" asked Logan.

"Yeah. Never been better." she replied.

They were both really exhausted. Not only were they breathing heavily, they were both covered in sweat which was dripping from both their bodies. Logan removed the condom he had just used and threw it into the fire. He sat up and reached for the blanket and placed it over himself and Dana. After Dana calmed down from her climax, she cuddled next to Logan and placed her head on his bare chest. Logan placed an arm around her.

"So, are you gonna miss anybody here at PCA?" Logan asked.

"Of course, I will." she responded. "I'll miss all my friends: Zoey, Chase, Michael, Quinn, hell, even Nicole as annoying as she may be."

"I see…." said Logan as he looked at the top of the cave like a man gazing at the stars.

"Most of all, I'm really gonna miss you, pretty boy." said Dana. She moved up and planted a kiss on Logan's cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you, too."

They both fell asleep in each others arms. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. The only thing that mattered was the two of them being together that night….

**A/N: It's not over yet! One more chapter to go. Please review.**


	5. Rush to the Airport!

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

Goodbye Dana

Chapter 5: Rush to the Airport!

Logan's P.O.V

Inside the Cave (still)

I woke up in the middle of the night and found Dana lying next to me sleeping soundly. She looked gorgeous especially with nothing on. I looked at my watch and it read 3:00. I can't believe it! Have we really been asleep that long?! Our roommates are probably worried about us. Well, her roommates at least. Chase and Michael already had an idea about my plan so an empty bed should not surprise them. As for Zoey and Nicole, they probably knew that Dana was supposed to meet me at the beach yesterday. What they didn't expect was for her to spend the whole night with me. I need to get her back to her dorm somehow.

I slipped away from Dana's grasp and gathered our clothes which were scattered all over the place. After I got dressed, I walked up to her in order to wake her up.

"Dana, wake up!" I whispered in her ear. Unfortunately, that didn't work. I tried again but this time, I shook her in the hopes that it would work. It looked like it did.

"Logan?" said Dana with her eyes still closed.

"Dana, listen to me. I'm gonna bring you back to your dorm, okay?" I told her. "But first, I'm gonna need you to get up and get changed." She didn't budge.

"Hold me in your arms," she said "never… let… me… go…."

What in the world was she talking about? Don't tell me she was still asleep. Perhaps our love making session last night gave her a lot of sweet things to dream about. I turned her over so I could put away the beach towel but I left the blanket over her to make sure she stayed warm. Since she was completely naked underneath the blanket, I had to help her get dressed…. Well, almost dressed. I put her underwear back on but decided to keep her t-shirt and shorts in my backpack. This is the last day I'm gonna be seeing her and I wanted to stare at her gorgeous body for as long as I could.

As soon as I got everything put away, I picked up Dana and carried her all the way back to room 101.

3rd person P.O.V

Room 101

Logan turned the key and opened the door to the room. He found Zoey and Nicole both sleeping soundly. But that didn't last long as Zoey opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. When she saw Logan holding Dana (in her bra and panties) in his arms, she gave him a look of disgust.

"Logan, what did you do to her?!" Zoey asked, raising her voice which woke Nicole.

Logan ignored Zoey and walked up to Dana's bed. He gently put her down and pulled the blanket over her. After that Logan gave Dana a soft kiss on the cheek.

Logan placed a finger over his lips. "Shhh…." he told Zoey. "She's sleeping." Zoey wanted to smack him so bad but decided not to.

Logan opened the door and looked back at Dana before he left the room.

"Hey Zo, what's going on?" asked Nicole.

"Logan brought Dana back. But….." replied Zoey.

"What?" Zoey motioned for Nicole to have a look at Dana. Nicole looked at Dana who was sleeping soundly on the bed below her and noticed that she wasn't exactly completely clothed.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Nicole. "Don't tell me she and Logan….. You know…. You know…."

"Yeah, I kinda think they did." said Zoey. "Tell you what, let's get back to sleep and we can get the details from her later."

"I am so with you on that one." Nicole went back to sleep. So did Zoey.

"Logan…." Dana trailed off moaning.

Several Hours Later (Eight in the Morning)

Dana opened her eyes and was surprised to find that she was actually sleeping on her own bed. She looked at the time and it was eight o' clock. From the looks of things both her roommates have been awake for a while. She overheard parts of their conversation and it sounded like they were talking about her.

"Yeah. Think about it, Nicole. Logan brought her back really late last night."

"And?"

"Logan looked really tired and Dana was sound asleep with practically nothing on. Not only that, but she moaned his name while she was asleep."

Zoey and Nicole stopped talking when they noticed Dana sit up on her bed.

"What happened? What am I doing here?" Dana asked her roommates.

"Don't you remember anything from last night?" asked Zoey.

"Well, the last thing I remember was that I was at the beach with Logan."

"Anything else?" Nicole asked.

"No, not really. Where's Logan? I need to see him."

"Umm… He isn't here right now. You see, he brought you home late last night or early this morning." said Zoey.

"I see." replied Dana with her head down.

"So tell me, did you guys have fun last night?" asked Nicole.

"Nicole!" yelled Zoey.

"I was just wondering! Sheesh!"

"Yeah. I gotta admit last night was fun, way too fun." replied Dana.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoey.

"Well…" Dana tried to speak but she didn't want to give them the details about the events that took place last night.

"Was he a good kisser?" asked Nicole. She was really interested in discussing this.

"Nicole!" Zoey tried to stop Nicole from discussing this topic with Dana since she was worried that it might cause the two of them to fight again.

To their surprise, Dana actually replied. "Umm… Yeah, I guess…"

"What about the sex? What was it like?"

"None of your business!" Dana yelled at Nicole. "I think I'm gonna take a shower."

Dana got up from her bed and walked over to her bags. She grabbed a towel, soap, shampoo and flip flops. But something was missing: her clothes from last night. She looked around the room until she found them folded neatly on her bed. Logan must've placed them there when he brought her back. Instead of putting them on, however, she just placed them in one of her suitcases. Dana was just about ready to open the door but she noticed her roommates were giving her weird looks.

"What?' she asked them.

"Dana, umm…. Are you sure you wanna go out that door right now?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"You're kind of naked…." said Zoey.

"I know. But the showers aren't really that far from here." replied Dana. "Not a big deal. Alright, see you guys later." Dana opened the door and made her way to the showers. Zoey and Nicole couldn't help but stare in shock. Dana has never been like this before.

In the Shower

Dana got a lot stares from people on her way to the shower. The girls were looking at her all funny. The guys couldn't take their eyes off her, some were even whistling. People would have expected Dana to beat the living hell out of those guys but surprisingly she didn't. Instead, she just smiled at them. Did her experience with Logan last night really change her that much?

While she was showering, a lot of thoughts were going through her mind as the water continued to flow from her hair down to her feet:

_**How could I let myself go like that? I did not really want to have sex with Logan but something inside of me made me want to do it.**_

The events that took place last night rushed through her head and there were three things she realized. First she has never had that much fun with a guy before. Second, nobody has ever given her that much pleasure before. And most important of all, though difficult to believe, she has fallen for Logan Reese. But there was one problem. She did remember that he gave her some booze to get her a little tipsy.

_**I admitted it to myself. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I have fallen for Logan. He's pretty much got it all: the good looks and the ability to get any girl to fall head over heels. But there was one problem. I heard he had the reputation of getting girls to fall in love with him only to be cheated on, taken advantage of, or dumped later. **_

_**Last night was definitely the best night of my life. It was really a special moment that I shared with him. However, there is something I need to know. Did he have sex with me because he really loved me or did he just use the booze to take advantage of me just like he supposedly does with other girls? I have to know the answer to this question before I go. I NEED to know. **_

The dilemma was really bothering her. She was trying really hard to hold her tears but surprisingly, she couldn't. Everybody knew Dana Cruz never cried. She was too much of a "tough girl" to do something like that. Tears began streaming down her face. After she finished with her shower, she wiped her face (and body) with her towel. Before leaving the shower and returning to her room, Dana made sure she wrapped herself in that same towel.

The Cafeteria

"So how's Dana? She's gonna be leaving today, right?" Chase asked the girls while eating his macaroni and cheese.

"Dana's alright." said Nicole.

"Yeah but she's different." Zoey continued.

"How so?" asked Michael.

"Well, she's not as uptight about sensitive topics as she used to be. Dana actually told me that Logan was a great kisser." said Nicole. "I wonder if that's true."

"I'm sure you guys know that Logan and Dana spent the night together." said Zoey.

"Yeah." replied the guys.

"Well, Logan brought her back really late last night. He carried her in his arms since she was sound asleep and the crazy part was that she was practically naked." Zoey continued.

"Wait, it gets even better. When she woke up this morning, she found the clothes she used last night on her bed. Surprisingly, she decided not to put them on. Then she walked to the showers in nothing but her underwear." added Nicole.

"Oh wow." said Michael as he let out a sigh.

"It's gotta be Logan. We had a feeling he was gonna do something to her. It looks like he did." said Chase. "When Michael and I woke up, Logan was sound asleep. He should be here by now. I wonder what he's been up to?"

"He's probably with Dana." suggested Michael.

As soon as Michael finished his sentence, Dana arrived at the table holding her food tray.

"Hey guys." greeted Dana.

"Hey Dana."

The gang continued to eat their lunch and their table suddenly became silent, way too silent. Everybody just stared at Dana so she decided to break the silence.

"Hey do you guys know where Logan is?" asked Dana. "I really need to talk to him."

"I wish we knew. He was sound asleep shortly before we left the room but for some reason, he still isn't here." replied Chase.

"I see." said Dana. She looked down at her food. It was pretty obvious to everyone that she was sad about something. They just wanted to know what exactly happened last night but none of them had the guts to ask Dana.

At the Beach

Logan sat by the shore and set his sights on the waves. The sights and sounds of the beach never got old. They have always been beautiful in his eyes. But this time, there was something else that was beautiful in his life: Dana.

He looked back at last night. It was the most unforgettable moment of his life. He remembered the fun he and Dana had. He then went on to recall how she held him close as soon as her hands were free, her moans, her screams and all her other reactions from their lovemaking session last night. After a lot of thinking, he started to feel guilty. Why? Logan Reese has always been perceived to be a heartless heartbreaking pretty boy. Why would he feel guilty?

_**Last night has got to be the most memorable moment of my entire life. I hooked up with the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Much to my amazement, she willingly gave herself to me. I gave her booze because I was pretty sure that she wouldn't want to do it with me but I was wrong. I can't believe I took advantage of her like that. Now she's probably wondering what my true intentions were. For the first time in my life, I genuinely love somebody. I need to see her before she leaves today but I don't know how I'm going to be able to face her after what I did last night.**_

PCA Parking Lot

The cab that was supposed to bring Dana to the airport arrived an hour after she and the gang had finished eating lunch. She was ready to get in the cab and drive off into her new school… her new life knowing she may never come back to PCA again. She walked up to each of her friends to tell them goodbye and to give them a chance to say their goodbyes. Dana had already finished saying goodbye to the guys and gave both of them big hugs. Now it was time to face the girls.

"We're really gonna miss you Dana. Take care of yourself over there, okay?" Zoey told Dana as she gave her a hug.

"Dana, I'm gonna miss you. Zoey's gonna miss you. We're all gonna miss you." rambled Nicole as she too gave Dana a big hug. "When you come back to PCA, you're more than welcome to room with me and Zoey again. Don't worry, I'll make sure to use Quinn's silent leaf blower so you don't end up killing me." Nicole continued with a smile.

"Thanks guys. I'm not sure if and when I'll be coming back to PCA. But I'll do my best." said Dana. "Where's Logan?"

"We're so sorry, Dana." said Chase.

"I called him several times but he didn't pick up." Michael told her. "You know Logan. He's probably staring at himself in the mirror again."

"I see. That's alright, I guess." replied Dana. Everyone could tell from the look on her face that she was really sad. She had been wanting to talk to Logan all day. Now she may never know what his true intentions really were.

"Goodbye everyone." Dana waved at her friends for the last time before she boarded the cab. Her eyes started getting very watery and she couldn't help but let out a tear. Her friends definitely noticed.

"Poor Dana." said Zoey.

"Logan, that idiot! How could not even be here to say to goodbye to Dana?" exclaimed Chase.

"That's the first time I had ever seen Dana cry." said Nicole.

Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Michael could only stare at the cab that now began to drive away.

Logan's P.O.V

At the Beach

After a lot of thinking, I decided that I had to see Dana before she left. I really needed to apologize to her. More importantly, I had to tell her how I truly feel about her. I stood up and started to run to the parking lot. I ran as fast as I could in the hope of catching Dana before she leaves. Please Dana, don't leave yet! I'm coming!

PCA Parking Lot

Zoey and the gang were just about ready to head back to their dorms to do whatever it was they had to do. They looked really surprised to see me.

"Okay, where's Dana?" I asked while trying to catch my breath.

"Logan, where have you been?!" Zoey asked me.

"Yeah, man. Dana just left." said Michael. (No!!!!!)

"Dude, I hope your happy about what you did." said Chase. I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Logan, Dana is a very tough girl." he told me (like I don't already know that). "But thanks to you, she was actually crying before she got in the cab!" (Oh my goodness!)

"How do you know it was because of me?" I asked him.

"Hello!" shouted Nicole. "Dana has been looking for you since this morning. She was like: Logan this, Logan that."

"You'd better do something about this." Zoey said to me.

"God, I've been an idiot! What am I supposed to do?" I asked them.

"What do you think?" asked Michael.

"Go get her, you idiot! Don't waste anymore time!" yelled Chase.

"Right."

I took out my cell phone and called for a cab. The cab arrived within fifteen minutes. I hurriedly got in.

"Where to sir?" asked the cab driver.

"The airport. And hurry!" I replied.

A lot of thoughts had been going my mind as I witnessed the scenery of buildings, roads, cars, trees and other things move quickly right before my eyes. What will I tell her? How will she react when she sees me? Has she boarded the plane yet? I feel like this is a race against time to save myself and Dana. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to live with myself knowing that I was responsible for making her cry without telling her how I really feel.

At the Airport

I paid the cab driver the fare that I owed him. After I did that, I ran inside the airport. To my surprise, Dana had just finished checking in her bags. She turned around and showed a look of shock on her face.

"Dana!"

"Go away." she said as she turned her back to me. "I don't ever wanna see you again."

People started looking at us but I didn't care.

"Dana, listen. About last night…" I tried to speak but she quickly cut me off.

She faced me again. "Let me guess, you're sorry?"

"Yes, I am."

"For what?" she asked.

"For taking advantage of you by giving you those beers. I shouldn't have done that." I said as I slowly walked up to her.

"Logan, I remember everything that happened last night…… every glorious second of it." Tears started coming out of her eyes and began streaming down her face. Dana Cruz was one tough girl who never cried. Apparently, Chase and the others were right.

At this point, I was already within inches of her and held her in a hug. She quickly pushed me away.

"I am aware of your reputation, Logan. I know that you usually get girls to fall in love with you only to take advantage of them or dump them later." She was falling apart in front of me and it made me feel really bad. "Despite what other people have been saying about you, I refused to believe them. I really thought you were different."

"Dana, I…."

"That's why I willingly gave myself to you last night, despite the voices that kept echoing inside my head that were expressing doubt."

She was crying so hard that it really felt like a dagger piercing through my heart, my 'cold' heart. So I decided to offer her my pack of Kleenex.

"Kleenex?" She quickly grabbed the pack from my hand and began wiping her tears and blowing her nose.

"I expected myself to be extremely angry at you to point where I would wanna kick your ass really bad but…" I knew where this was going. "I…I think I've actually developed feelings for you." That was the part that shocked me the most.

"I….I…." she tried to say it.

"I am not gonna let a girl say it first!" I yelled at her.\

"I will say it if I wanna say it! I don't care whether you feel the same way or not!" she yelled back.

I couldn't take anymore of this. So after a few seconds of hesitation, I held her arms and pressed my lips against hers. I pressed them down as hard as I could. After a few seconds I broke away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Dana." I said with sincerity in my voice.

She had a shocked look on her face. I had a feeling that my kiss convinced her that I genuinely loved her. She grabbed my shirt with both hands and pulled me close to her. Her look of shock slowly turned into a grin.

"I love you too, Logan." she said to me. She then pressed her lips against mine. We were kissing for what seemed to be an eternity. That is, until we got interrupted by the lady speaking through the intercom.

"United flight 121 to Paris, France is now boarding….."

We broke the kiss and I gave her one more hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Cruz. Take care of yourself over there. Try to stay in touch." I told her.

"I'm gonna miss you too." she said. "Don't worry, I won't be gone for long."

"Dana, what do you mean?"

"I'll do my best to come back to PCA." She assured me. "I will be back someday. Someday, surely. I'll be back."

"Now, I don't want you to rush your decision." I told her. "You're getting an opportunity of a lifetime. Make the most of it."

"I will. Bye, Logan." she said as she gave me one last kiss on lips. She was now on her way to the boarding gate.

I waved goodbye to her. Shortly before I walked out of the airport, I looked back at the spot where she and I had our last kiss. It was yet another unforgettable moment for me. A tear left my eye as I exited the airport hoping Dana would really be back someday….

THE END.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this one. Please Review.**


End file.
